


Caster way their dream

by Terezilover222



Category: Dat Boi - Fandom, Memes - Fandom, Shrek, pepe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, glorious, sad death, xDD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Dat boi and his father go for a lovely walk through the meme park in the city to see a marching band.But when they go down a ally to get there faster, Pepe, dat boi's father, meets with a old enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My writing class](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+writing+class).



The night was cold, and the city was glowing with brilliant lights. "Father father! Look at me!" Dat Boi called out to his frog father as he made his unicycle jump onto a park bench, he peddled forward and bounced down. "Good job kid. Hey look, we're almost at the fair, lets take a shortcut to that Ferris wheel you wanted to get on." Pepe grabbed his sons hand, leading him to a dark ally way. "Dad, I don't feel like this is safe." Dat Boi tried to peddle back, fear in his eyes as he studied the obfuscous ally.

"Don't be silly son, look, you can see the fair grounds just down there!" Pepe smiled at his son lovingly. "Alright dad..." Dat boi reluctantly followed his well dressed father. Suddenly there was the sound of movement behind a trash barrel in the ally way. A large form emerged, Pepe recognized the man when his silhouette blocked the exit. "Shrek, what are you doing here!?" Pepe shouted, moving his son behind him protectively. "I don't know Pepe, what are you doin' in my ally!?" Shrek shouted, raising his hand to reveal a pistol. "Daddy!? Who is this man!?" Dat Boi cried out. 

"Shrek not now, please!" Pepe plead, "No, it's all ogre now Pepe, it's all ogre now..." Shrek whispered as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet firing pierced the air, the sick sound of it hitting Pepe's chest set Dat Boi into rack's of sobs. "Learn from this kid, don't go into other peoples swamps..." Shrek growled out in his Scottish accent, the ground lightly shaking as he hobbled out of the ally and into the crowd of the fair. 

Dat boi crumpled to his fathers side, tossing his unicycle to the side. "Father why..." Pepe raised his hand to his sons cheek. "Because, you now must be...Dat-Man..." And with those last words Pepe died, leaving his son to become the one and only...

 

 

DAT MAN


End file.
